My Heart Goes Out
by snowbunny0405
Summary: Based off the song my Heart Goes Out. Sly's on a heist and runs into Carmelita.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got an idea late last night while I was listening to my iPod shuffle. I don't own Sly Cooper, the iPod nano, Warren Barfield's my Heart Goes Out, and I don't own Bentley. –Sobs- All updates on anything will be delayed. Luke was in a skiing accident and broke his wrist. I have to care for him. No spoilers for the end of Sly 3!

It was a regular heist, Sly going under cover, Bentley at the controls, Murray smashing stuff, Guru trying to hypnotize the guards, Penelope tying to help Bentley, the Panda king blowing stuff up, and Dimiti water logged. Sly had to take under cover to rendezvous with an agent. He had to sit in a Coffee Shoppe in London. Luckily when he got there his disuse was a London Punk. He got an iPod and everything. Ok it was an iPod nano, but it was an iPod at the most.

When he got to Baker's Coffee Shoppe, Bentley started yelling at the other line. "SLY! INSPECTOR FOX IS IN THERE! ABORT MISSION!" "Bentley, keep your cool, she looks harmless from here plus my disuse is so good she won't see through it. Another plus, I won't be alone. I've got an agent with me. So it will just look like we're out to lunch or something."

"I still think you should leave," said Bentley. Then he heard another voice from the line, "Bentley, don't worry, he's got an agent with him, plus it's Snow." Sly was shocked he was working with an ex-Interpol agent, "Ok, let me get this straight, I'm working with a Rabbit?"

"Not just any Rabbit, a Muller. Snow Muller. NOW GET IN THE COFFEE SHOPPE!" It's better not to cross Penelope. She's sweet and all but she can get sour all too quick and Sly learned that from experience, but that's another story. Sly walked in and found him self a table, then he hit the play button on his iPod.

_She sat a table away  
Staring into space_

He looked over at Carmelita and then at the iPod. He looked back at Carmelita and saw that she was crying.

_In her own little world  
And I saw a tear in her eye_

He looked back down at iPod in confusion. 'This song,' he thought, 'is exactly like what's going on right now.'

_Like a window to the mind  
Of a frightened little girl_

'I wonder what is going on with Carmelita, though, if I go over there my cover is blown,' he thought.

_She never said a word  
But I know I clearly heard  
A cry for help  
And I wanted to answer her  
I wanted to tell her My heart goes out to you __You don't even know me_

He looked back down at the iPod, 'She does know me, but not right now,' he thought while looking at disuse.

_You don't even know  
Oh my heart goes out to you  
And I don't know what else to do  
To reach you now  
My heart goes out_

'My heart does go out to you Carmelita,' he thought.

_But I'm still glued to my chair  
She's unaware  
There's little time  
And though my intentions are good  
If I'm misunderstood  
The price could be high_

'I can't sit here and do nothing,' Sly thought, 'I just walk up to her. Simple enough.' Just then Snow walked in the door. 'Oh great,' Sly thought, 'Miss Rabbit, bunny, Muller person is here. I've got to talk to Carmelita NOW!'

_I can't fix whatever's wrong  
But if I fail to pass along  
Someone cares  
The price could be greater  
This can't wait till later _

Sly totally ignored Snow and walked by, 'This can't wait till later, the heist can,' he though. Snow just stood there in shock, 'What's he doing? Oh my God! He's going over to Carmelita. I can't stop him; His cover will be blown if I do. Damn it Sly why are you so you sometimes?'

_My heart goes out to you  
you don't even know me  
you don't even know  
Oh my heart goes out to you  
and I don't know what else to do  
To reach you now  
My heart goes out_

"Eh, Hey. What's wrong Miss?" Sly asked in a fake British accent. 'Well Snow's good for one thing,' he thought.

"Oh, it's nothing," she sniffed, "I'm fine." Sly gave her a skeptical look, "Nothing seems more like a something to me. Keeping it bottled in will just make it worse Miss."

"I got fired. I was on a job here and I lost my job last night after the break in at the Museum Of London. All because I couldn't catch Sly Cooper," Carmelita said. Sly was shocked; she had lost her job because of him. 'Why did we pull thatdamnjob,' he mentally kicked himself. "Then your Carmelita Fox, nobody blames you Miss Fox. It wasn't your fault," he paused, "It was mine. Carmelita I'm sorry I caused you you're job."

'Sl…Sly…Cooper," She began crying again, "You caused me my job, Sly. And I come here to think things over and I think I meet this nice guy and it turns out to be you. Why can't you leave me alone?"

_For God has loved the world so much  
He sent His only son  
From Heaven to earth  
Well there's a distance love covered  
She's just a table over  
All she needs is a shoulder _

"Because, I care for you Carmelita, I never wanted you to loose your job, because then they would assign someone else to my case and what fun would that be?" He asked, and then he realized it was the wrong thing to say, "No that's not what I meant!" Carmelita laughed at him. He was really nervous around her. "Then what did you mean, Cooper?" she asked.

"What I meant is that, last night I never intended to have you loose your job. I really care for you Carmelita," He said while taking her hand, "I would never try to hurt you in any way." Carmelita though about everything he said. She finally worked up the courage to say, "I believe you, Sly,"

_My heart goes out to you  
you don't even know me  
you don't even know  
Oh, my heart goes out _

A/N: WOW OVER ONE THOUSAND WORDS! YES I'M IN THE STORY. I'm an ex-Interpol agent, in the story. Yes I do believe Sly doesn't like me to much.Tell me if you want this storyto continue!

Snow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the next chapter. Guru and the rest are in this chapter. This is the story that was supposed to come before Jingle Blues. That's where Carmelita get's the idea to find Sylvia.

Snow had seen the whole thing, from her booth; she didn't want to get to close to them. She had also heard what Sly had said to Carmelita. 'I wish Luke would talk to me like that, I wish Luke was here,' she thought. She got up to throw away her Cappuccino and saw Sly stand up with Carmelita right beside him. Snow took out her phone and quickly dialed Bentley's number.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up your phone," she said, "YES!" she had heard the line click, someone had picked up. "Itehthie?" "Guru! I'm bloody glad I got you! Put Bentley on the line," Snow said hastily. "Mocomo chimao ko?" "No I don't want you to bloody up Bentley! It's just a British expression. Put Bentley on the line, PLEASE!"

---

"Guru, who's on the phone?" Penelope asked. "Mocomo, iota, ko," Guru said. "You mean someone who wants to kill Bentley is on the phone? Guru may I have the phone," Guru gave Penelope the phone and went to find Murray and the Panda King. "'Ello?" the voice at the end of the line asked, "Is anyone there, It's Snow! Penelope? Murray? GURU! I WILL KILL THAT FUZZY LITTLE BEAR, RAT THING!"

"Snow? Oh it's only you! Guru said that it was someone trying to kill Bentley!" said Penelope, "What do you need?" "I need to tell you that Sly and Carmelita are…" Snow stopped.

Just then Bentley rolled in. "Penelope is that Sly? He's turned his binocucom off and I can't reach him." "I'm sorry Bentley but its Snow," Penelope said. Bentley paused and rubbed his chin, "Well, I need to ask Snow some things," Penelope handed the phone to the turtle, "Ahh, Snow how is the mission going?"

---

She didn't know what to tell the little turtle, so she lied, "Uhh, good for the most part, but Sly's being a big git," She hated lying to the turtle. She felt bad for him, 'Time to tell the truth,' she thought. "That's not the truth Bentley; well the part about Sly being a git is true…" She was cut off. "Snow I know you have a British accent and all but can you speak English and not British!" he yelled.

"Ok Bentley, I'll try speaking without my accent. Ok eh, I really don't know were to start," she said. "The beginning would be a good place to try," said Bentley, he was irritated, better not try and cross him either. "Ok then the beginning it is. Well when I made my way to the Coffee Shoppe in East London it had begun to rain. I stopped at the window at the Shoppe and saw Sly get up. I though he was just going to get a drink or something. But he went over to Miss Fox's table. I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't sure if he knew what HE was doing. He said some nice things to her. They left the Coffee Shoppe after that. I don't know were he is," Snow was getting ready for one of the biggest blow ups from Bentley of all time. She got her wish. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM LEAVE WITH HER! HE COULD BE IN JAIL OR DEAD! SNOW! FIND HIM NOW!" The line went dead. 'Great now I have to play Sly's keeper,' she thought.

---

"And over there, is Big Ben," she said. Sly was amazed. He had never seen the sights in the day, "It looks so much better in the light," he said, "I bet you knew that I've never seen anything but the inside of my hideout during the day."

"I knew that," Carmelita looked at the little bistro over on the corner, "Hey Sly?" "Yeah…" "Never mind," she said. Just then it began pour down rain. "C'mon," Sly shouted, "Let's get out of the rain!" He grabbed her hand and made a motion towards the bistro. "Are you afraid of a little water, Sly," Carmelita asked. "Yes, deathly actually," said Sly.

"Rain is nothing to be afraid of. I think of rain quite calming really," Carmelita said. She looked at the sky and then back at Sly, "What was your Childhood like? I know it's completely of topic but I just want to know what it was like."

"I lived with my parents and my sister until Clockwerk and his goons came on my eight birthday and killed my parents. No he didn't kill them he had his goons slaughter them while my three year old sister and I watched from a closet. Then he tore apart the Thievius Raccoonus and gave it to his goons. Then the police took Sylvia away from me and I never saw her again. I landed in Happy Campers Orphanage, it wasn't all bad, and I met Bentley and Murray there. It was more like they met me. We had our own little gang. We had fun. But then when I was eighteen they told Murray and I to leave. Bentley had left two years before that. So we had to find Bentley, after Murray and I found him I had to go get the pages to the Thievius Raccoonus. That's when I met you," Sly stopped, "Yeah that's basically it."

"You've had a hard life and I haven't made it any better," Carmelita was shocked, she knew the story about Sly Cooper form reading his file at Interpol, but she had never heard it like that. "It's not your fault Carmelita. If it's anyone's it's Clockwerk's."

---

"Oh that big arse, Sly your sooooo in for it when I get my hands on your scrawny raccoon neck! He won't know what hit him. The little…" Snow's ear's twitched, "LUKE!" She turned around and jumped on him. "I'm glad to see you too Snow Bunny!" See Luke was a chief at Interpol and he had been trying to bust the local KLAWW gang. He had been gone for so many months Snow had given up on him. "Luke, I'm on a mission," Snow declared. "Eh, that's great! Who you working for?" Luke asked. Luke never liked his wife working in shady alleys and backstreet thieves.

"Oh, you'd like him. His name is Bentley, he's a turtle and he's smarter than Chief Rob!" She said while running down Buckingham Palace Street. Luke tried to keep up. 'Damn that woman can run fast,' he thought. Finally he had caught up with Snow but she only stopped to see two people. "Snow, What cha' looking at," Luke said while looking at the couple parked at one of the outside tables at the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a great Italian restaurant. "I'm looking at Sly Cooper and Carmelita Montoya Fox, ex -Inspector of your department. What did you do?" she looked at him while putting down the binoculars. "Me! I should be asking you what you've done. You now run with thieves. I know about your family's thieving line and all but why do you have to be one?"

"It's just something I'm good at, and I'm not really a thief, I'm an agent," Snow sighed, "I could never be a thief. I was a police officer." Luke lifted her chin to have her looking in to his eyes "Just remember I love you no matter what you do," Luke said.

---

A/N: Another chapter down. I know Guru and Penelope were in it. But not Murray, Panda King, and Dimiti. Actually I don't know why I didn't put Dimiti in this. He's my favorite to write for! Luke and I closed up this time -squeals- Thank you for all the kind reviews! –Waves-

Until next time,

Snow


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had this chapter up earlier but there were sooooo many mistakes so I had to repost. Sorry for the delay. Here's the chapter. I loved writing this chapter! Bentley and Dimiti are my all time favorites! Happy New Year! Ok I twisted some lines from Sly Three and Sly two in here if you can pick out the lines you'll get a cookie. If you can state the original line I'll give you an extra cookie. Good Luck! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. The idea's mine and Snow is mine, but Luke is Luke's.

My Heart Goes Out

---

"Be smoove bro, Snow is a cool cat she'll find Raccoonus Dudeus! She is cool, you got me, bro?" Bentley stared at Dimiti. "Dimiti, not to be offensive or anything, but I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

"Bentley, temper," Penelope said, "Plus Dimiti is right, Snow is good at her job, she'll find Sly in no time." "How 'bout a kiss for Mister Right," Dimiti said. Penelope sighed, "Whoa! Remember the rules? Rule one and rule two? Both stating to get over yourself."

"But that was before, I was Mister Right. Gimme a kiss. My lips are like warm bread form the oven, yum yum! GIMME SOME!" Penelope stared at the lizard and finally said, "I'm going to call Snow. You have fun being…you." Penelope took out her cell phone that had the Black Baron's logo all over it. While thumbing though her phone book trying to find Snow's number Bentley spoke, "I mean what does he see in her?" Penelope slowly put the phone down and walked over to him. She spoke in a harsh tone, "The same exact thing that I see in you." Then she swiftly picked up her phone and walked out of the room. "What have I done," muttered Bentley.

---

Penelope was sitting in her room. Her room, more like her workshop, truth be told really. She just sat there, staring in to space, and replaying the scenario in her mind.

---

"_I mean what does he see in her?"_

"_The same thing I see in you."_

---

Penelope loved him, but sometimes he was so…so… thickskulled. Just then there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said. Bentley rolled in and looked down at her sitting on the floor like a child. "Penelope, I'm sorry," Bentley said, "I don't understand love, see everything has always had a concept, a formula, a number. All I know about love is that I'm in it. It's just hard for me. Please tell me you understand." "I understand, because I feel the exact same way, but," Penelope paused, "you can't jump to conclusions about Sly, you'll end up hurting yourself. And Bentley I think he really loves her."

---

"So how is your Spaghetti, Sly?" asked Carmelita. Sly had just finished his second plate of Spaghetti. "Well it was good. But do you remember arresting a guard from Venice that said he need's to get home?" asked Sly.

"Yes Sly I do, but why the interest in Octavio's goons?" Carmelita asked. "Well he had told me, 'Mama is makin' spaghetti tonight and I'm gonna eat three no…four plates full.' Then I said that he must really like her cooking. He said 'I want to be buried in her sauce.'" Carmelita giggled, wait Carmelita giggled? Yes she giggled something Sly had never here her do before. Sly smiled. Looking across the road Sly got an idea. "Oh Carmelita, you want to go on a walk, milady" Sly said while standing up and putting out is hand very Gentlemanly like. Carmelita nodded. And once again our lovely couple was off.

---

Once again we find Snow trying to reach Bentley, with some news, about Sly. "PICK UP YOU…YOU… BLOODY GITS!" Snow yelled. This had caught the attention of Luke and many other passing citizens. Finally the line clicked, "Hello you've reached Sly, Bentley, Murray, Dimiti, Penelope, Guru, and The Panda King. We're sorry were not here. But if you leave a Greasy Sweet message…DIMITI! Will get back to you soon, bye." They had all entered their names with their voice plus Dimiti had left his little trade mark.

"Ok let's see if Penelope has her cell phone on," Snow was not going to give up. "Uh Snow," said Luke. Snow and Luke were sitting on a park bench. Luke had spotted Sly and Carmelita, well he could tell it was Carmelita and he thought it was Sly. "What Luke?" She asked. Luke pointed and Snow looked. There was Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox holding hands, walking through the park, and most importantly acting civil toward each other. Snow dropped her cell phone. Good thing Luke caught it or it would have been history. Just then the line clicked. "Hello? Hello, Snow is that you," Snow fumbled with the phone and finally got it to her ear, "Yes Penelope its Snow, and I've got big news! I've found Sly! And Carmelita! They look so cute together," Then Penelope spoke, "I bet. Now do your JOB! I'll send Murray over to pick you all up! Bye!" "Ok. Thanks. Tell Bentley," "Alright I will." "See you soon Penelope," Snow said, "Alright Luke, put your Ice Cream down and let's kick some criminal butt!" Snow pulled out a shock pistol, "this should scare Sly good enough, Luke get yours out too."

"Snow you're so evil, I love it!" Luke gave his wife a kiss on the check, "Let's get going Snow," he pulled out his shock pistol and put his badge on, Interpol let Snow keep her's just in case she ever wanted to come back.

---

"It's so beautiful here," Carmelita sighed. "Yeah sort of like you," Sly took Carmelita by the hand, "Carmelita…I…" "Yes, Sly." "STOP! THIEF! IT'S SLY COOPER! LET'S GET HIM!"

"Carmelita c'mon!" Sly yelled. "No Sly. It's my old boss Luke Farway. I'll explain!" "Can I at least hide?" asked Sly. "NO!" yelled Carmelita, "Just stay put. No one hurts my criminal."

---

"Luke," Snow said while running, "Did you see Sly squirm? He thinks we're real cops! HA!" Luke cleared his throat, "I'm a real cop Snow, and you're an ex-Interpol Investigator turned thief." "Agent." Finally they had reached them. "Whatever! Carmelita long time no see. Sly Cooper can't say the same for you," Silence, "ok then I trust both of you know Snow she's now a thief…" "AGENT! Sly, Murray will be here soon so start explaining, NOW!"

"Ok, first, bunny girl I was listing to a song call My Heart Goes Out and I looked over and saw Carmelita, and it hit me. Something was wrong and I care for Carmelita in all so I had to do something. So I went over to her and tired to cheer up and we got along great," Sly said. "Ok first off never call me bunny or bunneh…JUST NO! Next, I believe you. Lastly, now all you have to do is tell Bentley," Just then Snow's ear's perked up again… "EVERYONE MOVE!" She yelled, as soon as they go out of the way the Cooper Van skidded to a stop. Then 'The Murray' jumped out of the van followed by Guru, Dimiti, and The Panda King. "Have no fear Snow! 'The Murray' has arrived!" Murray yelled. "Thanks Murray," Snow said while rubbing her head, see when she had moved out of the way she fell and hit her head. "Itieteh's yoyo mote," said Guru. "Let's dance! Bunny!" said Dimiti to Snow. Luke got in front of Snow and said "Keep your greasy fingers off my wife," He gave Dimiti a good look down, "And your suit sucks." "Ahh, Wakka, Let's Dance!" Then The Panda King stopped them from starting a fight and a screaming match, "Madam Snow we are ready to leave when you are," he said.

Carmelita was just there in awe she had never seen so many thieves get along. Sly nudged her. "You ready to face the storm pretty lady?" Sly asked, he was referring to Bentley. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said. Sly climbed in the van and sat down. While Carmelita watched Snow and Luke say goodbye. Snow then came up to Carmelita and said, "You and Sly make the cutest couple I've ever seen. Congrats on fining love," Then she climbed past Sly Cooper and whispered something to him, then the Panda King, then Dimiti, Dimiti muttered something and then she hit him. Past the Guru and hopped into the front seat. "Wanna sit next to papa?" Sly asked. Carmelita laughed. It was gonna be a long ride home.

---

A/N: I think there are eleven lines maybe twelve from the games. Now don't hurt yourselves. Happy New Year and thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter it's the longest and it's my best I believe. Everyone is in it. And Farway is Luke's last name. Now do you know why I didn't take his? Hugs for everyone who will review!

-waves-

Until next time,

Snow


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok…this was a harder chapter to write. Heiduska congrats on my 'hidden' lines challenge, you get two cookies. Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh and I named this chapter, for some odd reason. Heiduska I know you have a story called the Long Ride Home, I'm sorry stole the title.

---

My Heart Goes Out

The Long Ride Home

---

Snow was on the phone trying to get to Bentley. Murray was actually trying to obey the road laws in London. "Driving on the other side of the road is hard, Snow," He said. "SHHH!" "Hello, you've reached…" "I can't reach them, their probably off in the lab having a good…" Everyone was staring at Snow, "What it could happen?" Carmelita spoke up, "So Snow what do you do?"

"Huh?" Snow asked. Sly spoke up, "She means in what you do for the Cooper gang." "Oh that. I don't think I've showed anyone this except Luke, Penelope, and Bentley," Snow said while pulling a stick out her bag. "Hy-oming?" Guru asked. "Guru this 'stick thingy' does more than help me poke people. Observe. Dimiti…stand up," Dimiti stood. And with one little flick he became a pillow, "See." Then she turned Dimiti back, "That was not cool, bunny!"

"Snow did you have to change him back? He's was more useful as the pillow," Sly said. Dimiti glared at him. And Guru laughed like a manic. Carmelita sat there in shock, "They said that they didn't exist." "Well if I don't exist, then why am I here?" Snow asked; she was a little peeved about people thinking that endoweds didn't exist.

The van went quite once more. The Panda King finally spoke up, "Snow how about you turn on the radio." "Of course Panda King," Snow nodded and started looking for a radio station. She looked back at Sly, "Sly can I see your iPod?" He handed her the nano she plugged it in to the van. Soon My Heart Goes Out was playing.

"Was this the song Sly?" asked Snow. Before Sly could answer a cell phone went off. Too not much shock it was Snow's, "'Ello?"

---

"Snow?" Penelope said, "You called the house earlier, what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted let you know that we will be there soon. And I want to know what you and Bentley are doing," Snow asked. "Uhh…I think you're breaking up…I'll call you back…" Penelope ended the call. "Penelope? Who was that?" Bentley asked. "Snow," She said.

---

"So Snow what are you making for dinner?" Sly asked, Carmelita gaped at him. "Sly you are starting to sound like Murray," Snow said. "Yeah Snow what is for dinner," Murray asked. "Hynoming agdeing?" Guru chanted. "Bunny, it better be frog legs," Dimiti stated. Snow just stared at him shook her head and went back to her recipe. "The Panda King would like to have anything but fish," Panda King paused, "Or frog legs." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Jacked-up, frog hatein' Cracker-boxes" muttered Dimiti. "Say that one more time and you'll become an ashtray…and you'll never be your 'Greasy Sweet' self again," Snow threatened. "You wouldn't dare," Dimiti spat.

Snow spun around with her wand in hand, "Try me." Snow was furious at Dimiti. Soon she settled back down. "We're having a dish that I like to try to cook, Chicken with pasta in a Fettuccini Alfredo sauce or maybe a Roasted Garlic Alfredo sauce. How does that sound with a side salad and some French bread?" "Snow? Can you cook all this?" asked Carmelita. "Yes and No. See the Boys and Penelope and I take turns cooking so it's basically a Girls verses Boys challenge. Would you like to help us cook?" Snow asked. "Sure I'll try and help!" Carmelita said. "Welcome back to the Cooper home everyone," Murray said. It was time. Time to face the storm.

---

"Oh Lucy! I'm home!" Sly yelled in his 'Italian' accent. Carmelita looked at his strangely. "What?" He asked. Carmelita sighed and looked at Sly. Carmelita was impressed by this place. It was in great condition. "Want to know who this place belongs to?" Sly asked. "Is it stolen?" Carmelita feared. "No, it's barrowed, from Snow. She lent it to us," Sly said, "I wonder were Bentley is?"

"Right here," Bentley hand just rolled in, "Tell me something Sly, WHAT GAVE YOU THE INSANE IDEA TO RUN OFF WITH INSPECTOR FOX?" Bentley was fuming; works cannot describe how mad he was. "I was only with Carmelita, it's not like I was hanging out with Luke Farway. It's not a big deal" Snow glared at Sly for bring Luke into this. "SLY! SNOW HAD TO CHASE YOU DOWN, SCARE YOU WITH LUKE AND A SHOCK PISTOL AND YOU SAY IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG SLY IT'S A HUGE DEAL…" "BENTLEY!" Penelope yelled, "It isn't a big deal, according to Snow, Carmelita doesn't work for Interpol anymore. Sly was wrong for running off and your wrong for yelling. Now Sly you apologize to Snow," Penelope paused. "Eh, Snow I'm sorry you had to hunt me down," Sly said. "It's ok, raccoon boy, just pull another stunt like that and you'll be a rug," Snow said. Sly decided then its better not to cross Penelope, Bentley, and Snow; they can hurt you, badly.

"Now as for you…" Penelope turned to Bentley, "You need to stop yelling and let people explain." "Wait, Penelope he doesn't have to apologize to me?" Sly asked. Penelope responded, "No, because you started all of this mess. I know he didn't have to yell. But he can get a little paranoid every once in awhile because of all the stunts you pull."

---

It was dinner and everyone was gathered around the Cooper table, including Luke, without his shock pistol to much of the Cooper gang's relief. This would probably be the last time before Christmas that they would eat as a family. Yes they thought of themselves as a family and well most of them welcomed Carmelita with open arms. Soon Luke and Snow would be heading to a family reunion to Luke's much displeasure it was Snow's side of the family, family reunion. And with her much family and their history of thieving there would probably be some heists, and Snow would participate. Guru deiced to go back to the outback for Christmas to see how the outback was fending without him. Panda King would send some time with his daughter and his sister. Dimiti would go home and see his family in Paris. Penelope was going back to Holland to see her mother. She had begged her mother to let Bentley come, but her mother only wanted to see her daughter and Bentley thought this would be a good time for Penelope to try and relax. As for the rest of the Cooper gang they had no plans. Carmelita was asked to stay over on Christmas. She had agreed. Snow suggested that they should spend New Year's together as a family. Everyone agreed. They would all return home on the thirtieth of December. "Now can we eat?" asked Murray. Then Sly said, "Now we can eat."

---

"Carmelita, Snow, and Penelope, great dinner," Sly said. The three girls exchanged looks and nodded. "Ok boys, since we cooked dinner…" Snow cut off. "You do dishes and..." Penelope cut off. "And we get to pick what were doing tonight," Carmelita finished. All the guys exchanged looks, "We could get this done in no time if we wanted to," stated Panda King. "We smoove, we'll be quick on dish duty," said Dimiti. "YES! All dishes will tremble at the mighty feet of 'The Murray,'" Murray proclaimed. "Snow, Snow, Snow…there are such things as dish washers," said Luke. "Don't you triple Snow me! Oh and your right Luke, there are dish washers…You are one!" Snow said while throwing a towel at him. "We'll be done in no time," said Sly. "Wanna bet?" Carmelita said. "Ok, well if we win we get to pick what we want to do and Carmelita has to give me a kiss," Sly said. Carmelita stared at him. Then she said, "Ok well if we win, you boys have to sit through a chick flick with tons of crying," "You're on!" Sly said. "Oh and Bentley, no wheelchair technology, fair is fair I didn't use my magic, Luke go get my old wheel chair from the closet. You boys have thirty minutes to get those dishes done," Snow said.

"Why?" Bentley said while try to settle in to the new wheelchair. "Because, my green friend, that's how long it took us to cook that dinner. You can start…in five…four…three…two…one…GO!" Snow yelled.

---

"And were DONE!" Sly yelled. "OH WE ARE SO AWESOME!" yelled Murray as he hi-fived everyone in the room. "Yes we are quiet 'awesome' as Murray puts it," said Panda King. Then Luke looked at the clock, "Uh boys?" "Jojoba?" Guru asked. "We went over the time limit," Luke said. "You bet you did," Snow walked in followed by Penelope pushing Bentley's wheelchair into the room and then followed by Carmelita. "Hey Carmelita do I still get my kiss?" Carmelita moved towards him. When she was eye to eye with him, she leaned in and gave him a very gentle kiss. She pulled back and said, "Does that answer your question," said Carmelita as she walked off.

---

"And the movie is Titanic!" Snow declared. Multiple groans could be heard from the guys. Penelope squealed in delight, Titanic was one of her all time favorite movies. Bentley was out of his chair once again and propped up against some pillows. Penelope and Bentley were sitting on the couch. Snow had made herself conformable in Luke's lap and he was now stroking her hair. While Carmelita and Sly were sharing a chair, big comfy leather chair. While the rest of the gang was just trying to get to sleep and failing miserably.

---

A/N: This was the longest and hardest chapter to write. But it was fun threatening Dimiti. I gave my self a power, Guru can do something why can't I? I adored writing the ending. If the boys had won they would have watched Saving Private Ryan. I can't watch that movie without crying. The next chapter is Jingle Blues, I will go into more detail about Jingle Blues but I will leave out the story and the memory. I've got my work cut out for me. –groans-

Until next time,

Snow


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again. This chapter is basically a repost for those who didn't read Jingle Blues. But you must read this chapter it is different from the original. Kudos to all who reviewed. I had fun with chapter. Cause I'll I need to do was rework. No, I retyped and rewrote the whole thing with the exception for the memory and story. Cheerio!

---

Jingle Blues: the remake

My Heart Goes Out

---

As we come up one to the Cooper house. We don't see the red brick house with black shudders that use to be the Cooper home. No we see a house nicely decorated, it show who ever put the decorations up has a skill in climbing. It is gently snowing out. Living on the outskirts of London gives them that advantage. Putting the house into a winter wonderland.

"Sly is this were you wanted the tree," Murray asked. Sly was standing with the decorations in hand, "Yeah buddy. Just put it down gently down, we don't want to wake Carmelita." Bentley was looking were Murray was putting the tree, but he heard a noise coming from the stairs. Bentley spun around so quick he almost fell out of his wheelchair. Sly and Murray laughed at him for be over cautious. Then Carmelita came down the stairs in her light blue bathrobe. "Good morning Cooper gang, Bentley, Murray, and Sly," She said while stretching. "Well good morning to you too, and happy Christmas eve," Sly said, "Now Murray I know that tree is nothing to you, but I don't know what Snow puts in these boxes but my arms are about to fall off." Now it was Bentley's turn to laugh at him. "Laugh it up turtle boy," Sly said, "I'd really like to see you hold these boxes." Bentley went quite. "Let's get this tree decorated," Carmelita said.

---

"Tell me Sly how did you guys meet?" Carmelita asked as she put a skiing rabbit on the tree. "Well Carmelita, it was like this…"

---

"Rocking around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop. Rocking around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring. Latter we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some carolling…'" the orphans sang. All but one little orphan sang these Christmas tunes, his name was Sly Cooper. He had just been brought to Happy Campers Orphanage a little over a week ago. Sly was a small racoon and kept to himself. He usually sat in the corner of the playroom.

That night after they had finished the '12 nights of Christmas' for the second time, Mrs. Magalia tried to get though to Sly. She thought about this intently, "Bentley, Murray!" she called. "Yes Mrs. M." a ten year-old turtle said to the Headmistress. "Would you like to meet someone who just lost his family?" She asked. "Who?" the hippo asked. "Well, Sly Cooper," she said.

"You mean the kid who has Jingle Blues?" asked Bentley.

"Yes, Bentley, Sly Cooper," Mrs. Magalia steamed she never liked name calling. She walked over to Sly's corner, "Sly, sweetie. I have some kids I want you to meet." Sly nodded his head ever so slightly. She left the boys alone to talk.

"Hi, I'm Bentley and this is Murray," Bentley said. "Hi," Murray said.

"I'm Sly Cooper," The little boy seemed to loosen up a little bit.

"So what do you like to do around here Sly?" asked Murray.

"I like to nick things from that bully, Shaw Craw, you know that big bird," he said, "What do you guys do for fun?"

"I like to fix things and try to hack Mrs. Magalia's user on the computer," said Bentley.

"I like cars. I hope to be one of the best drivers one day," Murray said, "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Let's hear it buddy," Sly said clearly getting along with these boys.

"Why don't we start a gang or something!" said Murray excitedly.

"My dad had a gang. I think it was called the Cooper gang or something. They pulled heists after heist and never got caught! My mother never liked my dad's job but she got use to it. We moved around a lot! I got to see all these really neat places! It was so cool. But then my Mom and Dad were killed on my eight birthday. It was only a few weeks ago," he stopped talking there.

"I know how you feel Sly. My mom and dad were killed in a car crash," Murray said.

"My mom and dad got sick then they died," said Bentley sombrely, "Hey Sly. Well call it the Cooper gang, so it will be like your dad's!"

"So I guess this makes us friends?" asked Murray.

"Yeah Murray it does. I think I'm starting to like this place." said Sly.

"Boys? Do you want to sing some Christmas songs?" asked Mrs. Magalia.

"SURE!" they yelled in unison.

---

"No one knew that these three boys would be friends for life and defeat Clockwork twice," said Sly.

"So that what really happened Sly," asked Carmelita.

"That's the truth! I swear!" he said.

"Right. BENTLEY! BENTLEY!" yelled Carmelita.

"Yeah Carmelita?" Bentley asked.

"How did you and Sly meet?" She asked.

"Well, it was the night before Christmas and all through the house all the creatures were stirring even the mouse," Bentley joked, "Well we really meet because Sly had a bad case of Jingle Blues. He was upset and Mrs. Stella Magalia the headmistress of Happy Campers wanted to cheer him up so she sent us." He said while trying to put the star on the tree.

"Here let me help you with that," said Carmelita. Bentley handed over the star to Carmelita so she could try. Carmelita stood on her tiptoes and sill couldn't reach. Soon she felt herself being lifted from the ground. It was Murray lifting her up. She put the star on top and could feel herself moving towards the floor. "Thanks, Murray!" she said.

"It was nothing little buddy," said Murray.

"Ok now that the tree is done we can give gifts," Carmelita should have never said that because from then on wrapping paper was flying in the air and loud thank you's could be heard from every inch of the room.

---

"Sly I got you a present too!" Sly was putting on a fake pout because Bentley and Murray had gotten their gifts first. It was really childish but still funny.

"Let's see what you got Sly!" said Murray. "Yeah, Sly! Let's see what you got," Bentley said. As soon as he got the box, he lifted the lid and saw a picture of him and his dad sitting in the Cooper's house along with his little sister Sylvia waving in the background. He basically could feel all the memories come back up on him.

---

"Sly m'boy, did you get Sylvia's gift?" The older raccoon asked. "Yes, sir!" the little seven year old said.

"Sly do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked.

"The day I put you out of a job?" Sly asked His dad laughed. "That too," he said, "It's the day you get this." He added while pulling out the Thievius Raccoonus.

"Sylvester! You and Sly sit on the couch I want to get one more picture before my little boy takes your job!" She said. "Annie, Sly doesn't turn eight for another twenty-four hours. Their will be plenty of time for pictures later." He said standing up.

"SYLVERSTER MONTGOMERY COOPER! SIT! NOW! YOU TOO SLY!" Annie was fuming. All she wanted was on little picture of her little boy to keep forever and to show to her grandkids, to show to her grandkid's kids and so on.

Sylvia, a three year old awoke with a fright. She had heard yelling, her mom's yelling. She ran down the stairwell not making a sound. She crept into the living room and stopped when she saw her mom with the camera and started to wave. Annie was too late to stop her from getting into the photo the flash had already gone off.

"Now both of you, NOT YOU SYLVESTER, Sly and Sylvia go to bed." said Annie while rubbing her temples.

The next morning everyone in the Cooper family was up and about. They were getting ready for Sly's eight birthday. When he woke up he smiled at his mom and dad. Like he did every morning. Then he ate breakfast with Sylvia and took her out to play in the garden. Like he did every day. His mom later that day called them into the house. Right before his dad gave him the Thievius Raccoonus. His dad yelled "SLY, SYLVIA GET IN THE CLOSET. NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sly grabbed Sylvia and his cane and got in the closet like his dad told him to.

"Cooper, long time no see," the bird spat, "I bet you know why I'm here,"

"You'll never get the book while Annie and I are alive!" Sylvester said.

"That's right!" said Annie with a shaky voice.

"I'll never get the book while your alive, which is not for very long." With one swipe, Annie was on the ground. "ANNIE!" yelled Sylvester, "CLOCKWERK! YOU'LL PAY!"

Sly could she his mother's body hit the floor, "Mom," he chocked out. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. "Sly? It's Mommy ok?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, Sylvia, she. She's with the angels now," He could barley finish his sentence. He heard more yelling form his dad and then the yelling stopped. His dad was dead. "Ha, now their children can never become thieves," Sly had heard that, that metallic, cold voice. That was the voice of the man that killed his parents. He swore to himself one day he would have his revenge on that bird. He could feel the tears well up on him again. He looked over at Sylvia and saw that she was asleep. The police were already on the seen "Who are you," a Fox asked. "Sly Sylvester Cooper and this is Sylvia Annie Cooper," He said trying to be brave.

"I'm sorry about this little boy but you and your sister will have to be split up due to your parents' jobs," Sly was about to say no, but he thought about the live she could have if she was adopted. "Ok," he said. "That's a good boy," the fox said.

---

"I don't even know where she is," Sly said when he looked up. "Well…" Carmelita said, "Well, go see who's at the door." Sly got up to get the door and opened it up to revile a raccoon a little shorter than him and had had darker and longer hair than he did. In a British accent she spoke, "Are you Sly Cooper, because if you are a Ms. Fox called for me." Sly stared at her,' If it's not too much trouble, may I ask who you are?"

"Ok course! I'm Sylvia Annie Cooper! I'm your sister!" She said excitedly.

Sly looked back at Carmelita, "How did you find her?" "Sly she was easy to find, she was on record at Interpol! Luke and Snow helped me find her before they left" Sly let go of his sister's hand and walked over to her and whispered "Carmelita, this is the best thing anyone could have done for me." He kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back he whispered, "Carmelita, I love you,"

---

Trying to find comfort in a new place in one of the hardest things to do, many people know that. She was sitting in the most known thief in the whole world's living room and she was back with her brother, Sly Cooper, but yet there was something missing. No not in her life, in her brother's life. A love in his brother's life, I mean, she knew that he loved Carmelita. He had said that he had loved her and kissed her too. But they weren't really together.

"Mister Turtle?" she asked. "Huh?" he turned his wheelchair around, "Oh, Sylvia! What can I help you with?" She picked up one of the hacking manuals and placed it back down, "I wanted to know how long Ms. Fox has been here. Since you live here, and I would never get an answer out of Sly," she said while pointing towards the kitchen, "You would be the next person to come to."

"Sylvia, she's been her for less than week. What I heard on the news is that she was fired and some lady named Selma Calico got her job," he said, "Why, is there something wrong with Ms. Fox?" "No," she said, "It just seems that Sly likes her a lot. And last night he said he loved her that's all. Thank you for the information, Mister Turtle," she said as she started to walk out the door. "Sylvia," she stopped in her tracks, "Mister Turtle was my father, and you can call me Bentley. And if you need help you know where to find me. I'm not going anywhere," he said while pointing to the pile of papers.

---

A few more days passed and Sylvia was now quite comfortable in the Cooper home. Until, the front door swung open, and voices could be heard, she did anything any person would do she hid. "That is the last time that we go to any of your family reunions, Ellie almost blew my head off with that rocket she's building!" Luke exclaimed. "Their still not use to having their sister married to a cop, while she's a thief." Over the break that they were away, Snow's siblings, father, mother, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, and pets pulled a major heist in Scotland. Luke had to participate so he ran the OP center with the 'brains' of the operation. After they pulled that heist, they declared Snow a true thief. Luke was not pleased.

---

Soon the rest of the gang arrived and they were all very pleased to be home. All soon realizing that they had a new guest. Sylvia and Guru were friends at once, but some of the others like Luke were more cautious. "How do we know that she's really Sly's sister?" asked Luke. "Eh, Sylvia, have you ever done anything against better judgment?" Snow asked.

"Well I ran off my adopted brother's parole officer," Sylvia said. "Well there your DNA test," Snow said while shaking her head. This would be one heck of a New Years.

---

A/N: Good, Bad, Ugly? I did like writing this. I had to put the memory and the story. Oh my hands hurt. I know I could of just copy and pasted but against my better judgment I did not. Oh well. Leave reviews. I have to start teaching again tomorrow so, no more daily updates, once a week, twice at the most.

Until next time

Snow


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sarah, my sister has been doing update on all ours systems and decided to start with mine. Yes, that was not a smart move on my part. Ok I've been sick with the flu and have had very little time with my computer. Spoilers for the ending of Sly three may come up in later chapters. And To Heiduska thank you for being my beta! That meant so much to me. Now introducing the long awaited chapter…

---

Bringing In the New Year: Part One

My Heart Goes Out

---

She walked in to the once empty lab only to find Snow and Bentley. Snow was in training and Bentley at the controls. "Bentley," her voice rang out. Once again Bentley had to catch himself from falling out of his wheelchair. "There is a way you can help," she smiled mischievously. "That is your brother's smile; I know what you're up to, Sylvia," He wheeled over to her, "That rabbit over there, her name is Snow. She can help you for the step up. Penelope and I will help in any way we can." Sylvia nodded. This might be easier than she though.

---

"My dear Carmelita, I tell the truth, Lefwee tried to kill us," Sly flinched. Penelope put down the book she was reading. "I really can't believe I'm gonna say this Sly but get over your self. It's been a good three…weeks. And I was the one in danger." Penelope got up and walked away. As she was walking she saw something very odd, very odd indeed. It was Snow, Sylvia, and Bentley not killing each other. Usually Bentley and Snow got along great, but when Sylvia was around they would fight like rabbits and turtles, which they were. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Snow and Bentley," She asked. Snow laughed at her, fell off her chair in the process. Bentley just stared at her and then spoke, "Penelope, tell me, who could copy Snow?" That caught Snow's attention.

"HEY! I resent that!" Snow said defensively. Now Sylvia had to laugh at the bickering turtle and rabbit. Finally Penelope cut in, "Now will someone please TELL me what is going on. And Snow don't paint me a picture." Snow had been not normal for the past few days. She'd been really moody and distrust. And everyone knew that Luke didn't want her to be a thief so that didn't make it any better. It was stress due to Luke and his police chief ways.

---

"That's the plan, all in a nutshell," Bentley said while rolling up his blueprints. Snow looked at him like he was insane, "Bentley, you've lost it! You've lost it. You think we need blueprints for this bloody job?" here comes her British temper, "THAT'S BLOODY INSANE!" "You done?" asked Bentley. "Yeah pretty much," she said while sitting back down. "Ok now that Snow has her opinion out in the open can we get on with the 'mission'," Bentley said. "Never air quote Bentley, it scares too many people," Snow said. Bentley rolled his eyes at the rabbit. She could be a pain sometimes. But yet Snow was a logical thinker at times. But most of the time she was 'shoot first ask questions later'. Before he realized it Snow was talking again. "And for my plan, a party," Snow said, "No blueprints. No catch. Just a simple party," she paused, stood up and moved towards the door. She had heard something. No someone. Then a shrill buzz pierced the once quite air. Snow smiled, she knew who this was.

---

"Lily shush, Snow will hear us. You know how she is," a rabbit with glasses said. Lily looked down onto her sister and snorted, "Yeah a big pain in arse, that how that one is Ellie." This had caught the attention of Ellie. She looked up at her sister and snapped her book shut, "Birds of a feather, Lily, birds of a feather." Ellie adjusted her glasses and fixed her sight on the door. When the door finally opened Snow was not standing there, Sly was. "Ok," he said, "Are you Snow clones or something?" Lily was a taken back by this crude statement. Ellie just eyed him much like Bentley. Then she spoke, "No you crude, lame excuse for what you call a raccoon, we are her triplets, and we are younger!" Sly was caught off guard by this statement. Snow was the responsible one in her family? "Ok your family, then come in," Sly said.

---

Snow sat back down and smiled. "Ok I know something is up," Sylvia said. "Your smart Sylvia, it would have taken your brother days to catch on to my evil ploy," Sow said. Bentley and Penelope looked up at the same time. Penelope intimately caught on. Quickly she spoke, "Who is here? And why?" Snow chuckled, "Family." All eyes were now on Snow. Just then Sly walked in on the group that was getting ready to kill Snow. "Uh…is this a bad time?" Sly asked. They eyed him. "Ok then. Snow's triplets are here." Two more rabbits entered the room, both the same height as Snow, but their hair was not white but a very light blond. "Lily, Ellie, love your timing," Snow said while moving away from Bentley, who held a 'slight' grudge with Ellie. "You didn't bring that rocket thing with you did ya, Ellie?" Snow asked. Lily snorted, "It's in the back of the truck, she says she needs a helping hand, but I know that she schleps that thing around with her like they were joined a the hip don't cha know?" Ellie rolled her eyes and looked at the mouse and turtle. "Do you want to help me finish building my cybernetic rocket? And I don't 'schlep' my rocket around. What ever schlep may mean." Penelope adjusted her glasses and then spoke quietly, "Schlep is the Yiddish word drags back and forth." Now everyone was staring a Penelope and her knowledge.

---

"Sly," Carmelita said. "Huh?" Sly said while still reading the Thievius Raccoonus. "What do you think the rest of your crew is up to?" she asked while fiddling with Sly's cane. It seemed to be made out of some alloy. "Oh, you mean the ones that aren't being so secretive?" Sly asked. She nodded. "Ok, well Bentley sent Murray out to do some errands a few hours ago, Luke's at Interpol, Panda King is with Murray, Dimitri is now a throw pillow in the main living room, and Guru is in the back yard. Why is there something wrong here?" Sly had snapped shut the Thievius Raccoonus. "No…" Carmelita was cut off in mid sentence by a loud bang and some cursing and the some yelling, "TU ES MENDAX, LILLIAN!" "MINIME! TU ES MENDAX, ELIZABETH LEE ROSE!" "EGO SUM NON MENDAX! TU ES MENDAX IGNAVUS FUR! Deus Lily cur asinus?" Ellie shouted as she stormed out of the house. Soon they could hear a car door slam. And as the truck sped off A little conversation could be heard, "You know, Lily, our little sister tries to help as much as she can. Do you remember back when Ellie had really low self esteem issues," Snow said quietly. Sly and Carmelita snuck to the door to get a better look and listen. A muffled yes could be heard. Snow put her hand on her little sister's shoulders and spoke, "Well I got off the phone with Mum and Ellie's doctor a few nights ago. Ellie still has those issues Lily; she isn't very sure about you. You always pick on her. You make her feel unsafe. She blames herself when something goes wrong because of those issues. So stop picking on my sister you little prick, or I'll make sure that you hurt back when you hurt her. C'mon I'll take you home. Do one of you snoops want to come with me?" Sly slapped himself and Carmelita laughed, "I'll come!"

---

"AHHHH! SNOW!" Lily clenched the back of her seat in the Trooper. Snow slowed to a speed of twenty at least forty miles per hour slower than she was once going. After Carmelita's heart stopped pounding. She spoke, "What were Lily and Ellie shouting in and what did they say?" Snow laughed. And turned her focus back to the London streets, "They were yelling in Latin, you know the dead language, Well everyone in my family speaks it. And what were they yelling? I quote, 'You are a liar Lillian,' 'No, you are the liar, Elizabeth Lee Rose,' 'You are a lying lazy thief! God, why is Lily an arse?'" Snow laughed and Lily frowned in utter displeasure. Carmelita laughed at Lily and focused on the road. Soon enough Snow pulled onto a dirt road that lead up to a gate. Snow punched in some numbers and spoke in swore in Latin once. Then they drove up to a home that looked much similar to Snow's, but yet so different. Sitting right in front of them was that rusty truck that Lily drove. And in plain view Ellie and a wolf were working on the rocket. "Lily, you didn't tell me that James was here!" Snow cried. But before she got an answer Lily leapt out of the white Trooper thought the skylight. Carmelita let herself out of the Trooper and on to the Muller front lawn. If only she was this close when she had her job.

Snow flipped her phone open, and dialed Murray's number. "This is THE MURRAY!" Murray yelled so loudly that Snow was sure that the rest of her family had heard him. "Murray! What did Bentley tell you?" Snow cried. "Uhh, not to yell in public?" He said. Snow responded, "Ok Murray, do you have everything you need?" "Yup." "Has Bentley called you yet?" "Yup." "When I get back the place should be decorated, I'll be home with Luke and Carmelita in forty minutes, I want that house well, decorated!" Snow said then she shut her white phone. Snow laughed, "Murray bonus amicus!"

---

Murray shut his phone-binocucom. He looked down at his turtle friend, "We have forty minutes, Bentley." Bentley checked his computer screen on his wheelchair then sighed, "Murray this house is so big, we'll never be done in time." Sylvia looked up and sighed, guys could be dense. "We could always pick the room with the big TV and decorate it," She said. Penelope laughed. Bentley rubbed his chin. "That'll work," he said. Penelope rolled his eyes at him and made her way towards the living room.

---

"Get in Luke! It's like twenty something degrees out there," Snow said while honking the horn of her Trooper. The roads were icy and wet. Very bad driving conditions. When Luke finally got in Snow revved her engine and took of like a bullet. Snow was focused on the road, but before they knew it they were spinning on thin, black sheet of glass. Carmelita didn't even have time to cry she was so scared. And then it all went black…

---

A/N: Oh no…I wonder what happens next…I'll update soon I promise! Or you can PM me and remind me until I do. And that Latin is all real. I have another hard job to do...the next chapter…Oh well.

Until next time,

Snow


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hardest chapter to write, so much love…and yet so much pain.

Bringing In the New Year: Bleeding Hearts

My Heart Goes Out

"_I've lost control, I can't control the Trooper," Snow cried. Luke looked over at her and wiped the tears away form her eyes. All I remember about my life is my family, Interpol, and Sly. My life, wasted. All those memories…_

"_Mama! Pappy! Look I've made safety patrol!" The little fox squealed with delight. Miguel Fox looked proudly at his daughter, she would become a good police officer one day. Esmeralda Fox knelt down to Carmelita's height and said, "I'm so proud of you my little daughter. Grandmamma would be so proud of you. I'm proud and your pappy is proud." Just then Carmelita's little sister ran in and pulled on Carmelita's pants leg, "Lita, your home!"_

_In a crisp white hospital stands a family of three, a mother and two daughters. "Check in, Fox, Miguel," Esmeralda said. "Room 206, IC unit, you can't miss it." Esmeralda took her daughters hands. Her husband had taken bullet to the chest for his youngest daughter Isabella today. "Mama," Isabella asked in a frightened voice, "Where is Pappy?" It was times like these that she wished she had the answers. For what had seemed the millionth time that day Carmelita stifled a cry. As they walked into the bleak room the doctor stopped them. "One at a time!" he barked. Esmeralda nudged Carmelita in. She moved her self over closer to her father believing any sudden movements might wake him. "Pappy," Carmelita choked. Just then the heart monitor went flat. "Pappy" she choked as doctors, swarmed around him. One of the doctors threw a switch and bowed his head, "It's been called…"_

_"I'm applying for Constable, Sir," A young fox said. The dog eyed her carefully and barked, "Name!" "Carmelita Montoya Fox," she said. "I knew you father, If you anything like him you have a bad temper and your view on crime is clear, jaywalking to murder is crime. That is Interpol's motto," he said. "Yes sir," Carmelita said. _

_"Ah, Carmelita I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay," Sly said. "Shut up ringtail, I don't know what you're doing here in China, but this pistol packs a paralyzing punch and it might just knock you out of your crime spree," Carmelita spat. "I love to sick around and chat, but I've got pages to get," Sly said right before he took off sprinting. "COOPER!" _

_"...Carmelita, I love you...and that's undaunting!" _

_All those memories…good and bad…now I feel like I'm floating across water…this must be what death feels like…oh, my head, I can't be dead just yet, I feel to much…fading into…into…black._

Bentley sat there rubbing his chin. "Very peculiar," the crippled turtle mused. Sly put down the Thievius Raccoon and gave a 'what in the hell are you muttering' look. Bentley rolled his eyes at the lazy raccoon and started typing again. "Damn," Bentley muttered too loudly. Now every eye was on him. Very rarely did he swear. But then and again he was as bad as Sly or Murray. Then again Sly put down his book and gave him another glare, this one 'What in hell, Bentley, are you doing?' Just then the radio in the house sprang to life scaring Bentley out of his mind, making the poor turtle fall over. "White one to dispatch. Over. I have a nine-one-one on my hands, dispatch do you copy? Oh to hell with Trucker talk. I need help. I'm in the middle of freeway nine," Snow said, "Carmelita looks really bad and Luke is out cold. My cell is gone and this radio is so old it can't reach Interpol. I was lucky that Bentley always has a signal up through his wheelchair. Someone…" "Snow. Don't worry. You'll be fine. We're coming to get you. Just keep them alive and try not to move them just yet," Bentley said while glaring at Sly. Who was being restrained by Sylvia and Penelope, he was about ready to jump out the window and start sprinting for his life. Sniffling could be heard form Snow's end of the line. "Guru," Bentley cried, "Get Murray and Dimitri. Sylvia let go of Sly and wake the Panda King will you?" As expected Penelope and Sylvia dropped Sly who then fell flat on his face, as Sylvia dashed off to go get the Panda King. Sly rubbed his head getting up slowly and heading over to Bentley who was tracking Snow's signal. Sly stole the radio and began, "Snow I know you can hear me. So I ask you a favor. Put the radio next to Carmelita. Maybe she'll be able to hear me." Bentley was about to criticize Sly for his lack of thought, but Penelope stopped him. Maybe she could hear what he had to say. After all Sly loved her. "Ok," Snow quietly said, "Go on."

Sly took a deep breath, "Carmelita, I've gone on countless heists around the world and yet I can not muster enough courage to tell how I feel. Your undaunted courage amazes me and how you're so outspoken," Bentley stood in amazement of how Sly could say these things. Sylvia watched her brother screaming in her mind 'if you tell her now, you'll be able to tell her again'. "I know I've been a coward. God damn it! I hate cowards! And yet I've become one. Hiding behind the mask. But that's not what I'm going to anymore! Carmelita, I love you…and that is undaunting!" "…S…sly…" Carmelita stuttered. "Carmelita!" Snow cried. Everyone was around the radio. Waiting. Waiting for Carmelita to speak or Snow to give them the prognosis. "…Sly…" Carmelita whispered. "Ah," Snow cried. Some shuffling could be heard. Penelope was clinging on to the back Bentley's chair. Waiting. "She's out again, I'm sorry Sly," Snow said, "Luke's waking up little by little. Carmelita's the one you really should be worried about, so Sly get your thieving ass over here," Snow said. The line died out with a hiss.

Snow put the radio down and dried her eyes. She knew that everything was going to be alright. "She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati. On a snow white Christmas Eve. Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat. Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline. It would been a long hard year. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention. She was going way to fast. Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass. She saw both their lives flash before her eyes. She didn't even have time to cry. She was so scared. She threw her hands up in the air. Jesus take the wheel. Take it from my hands. Cause I can't do this all on my own. I'm letting go. So give me one more chance. To save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel. It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder. And the car came to a stop. She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock. And for the first time in a long time. She bowed her head to pray. She said I'm sorry for the way. I've been living my life. I know I've got to change. So from now on tonight, Jesus take the wheel, Take it from my hands, cause I can't do this all my own, I'm letting go. So give me one more chance. To save me from this road I'm on. Oh, Jesus take the wheel. Oh, I'm letting go. So give me one more chance. Save me from this road I'm on. From this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel. Oh, take it, take it from me. Oh, why, oh," She sang loving every word and how it described her state right now. A small cough came from the front, "You just love to sing," "Luke? You're awake!" Snow once again had tears in her eyes. "Yeah," Luke grabbed his stomach and coughed loudly, "I'm fine." He smiled weekly as he lost conciseness. "Oh," Snow moaned. She removed her hand from her stomach to find her snowy white fur was now a crimson red, "I guess I didn't get off scotch-free either, oh." She took a blanket rapping it around her waist to stop the bleeding. "Sly will be here soon Carmelita. He loves you. So just hold on," Snow said while brushing some stray hairs from Carmelita's face. Snow examined Carmelita's wounds. Left shoulder, lower leg, right arm, and various cuts and bruises, Snow buried her face into her hands and started to cry. _Get here soon. Time is running extremely low, for all of us…_

"Left, Murray on Tisdale Drive. Hurry up Murray," Bentley said. Sly looked at the ground quite the whole time, he had a lot on his mind "Now on the first right is freeway nine. Drive about half a mile and the wreck should be on your left. "Bentley," Penelope said. "Huh?" Penelope pointed to Sly. Bentley wheel over to Sly in the still moving van. "God really must hate people who go against him Bentley. All my life if've been cut down. Every time I though I was in reach of something, my parents, you, Carmelita, he's pulled me back so I fall on my face. And then when I have it in my hands around the answers he raises up and then he kicks me in the teeth. I just have to face it it's gonna be this way for the rest of my life," Sly said. "Don't say that Sly," Bentley said, "He doesn't hate you. Just wait. Sly this time we got the call. This time we're gonna come out without a scratch. Just wait." The van screeched to a stop "C'mon Bentley!" Murray yelled.

"_Carmelita! Go back to them..."_

"Carmelita!" The Spanish fox was starting to wake up. Sly was looking down at her. Carmelita looked around the hospital room. It was filled with the gang and four very familiar faces. Her mother, her sister, and her niece and nephew. "Mama? Isabella? Edward? Eva? How, when did you get here," she whispered. "My girl, my Carmelita, you gave us quite a scare," Her mother said while rapping her arms around her daughter. Carmelita started to cry, "Mama, I saw him, I saw Papa! He told me to come back. He said I was need here." Sly saw the hurt in her eyes. "Aunty? Ed and I brought you flowers," Eva said holding up the bouquet of flowers larger than the small reddish-yellow fox and her twin. Carmelita took the flowers from Eva, "Eva, sweetie, you and Edward are very kind for bringing me flowers. Sly?" The raccoon looked up at the Spanish vixen. "Are Snow and Luke, alive?" Carmelita asked. "Well it's about time our Spanish friend opened her eyes!" Snow heavily bandaged around her waist came walking in pushing a grumbling Luke Farway. Carmelita tried to get up and failed. "Don't try," Bentley said from behind on of his books, "You'll just hurt yourself more. You have left shoulder, lower leg, right arm, and various cuts and bruises, as your injures so don't try to move." "Bentley, she's not going to die if she sits up," Snow said while taking a seat. "You're happy for someone who just did about thirty-two thousand euros worth of damage to their car plus taking a major cut to your side," Luke grumbled. Snow rolled her eyes. "Drama queen," she mused crossing her arms and looking into space, "Murray, How are we all gonna get home? As Luke ever so clearly pointed out I don't have a car anymore and the van would be cramped with two wheelchairs, but if we're bringing Carmelita home then three." Now the white rabbit was eyeing the two fox toddlers, making sure they didn't unplug anything needed. "That is a good question, ask Bentley," Murray said. The hidden turtle put his book down and exposed his face, "I really have no idea how we're goin…Snow," Bentley said staring down the rabbit. He grinned and chucked, "Give Lily a call." "Nonsense!" A booming Spanish voice said, "Isabella and I will help. We'll go get our cars ready." "Snow," Isabella asked, "Would you watch Eva and Ed for me while I get my car?" "Anything." The fox nodded and ran off shutting the door behind her. Luke moved in his chair, he was still adjusting to have gone from walking on two legs to being in a wheelchair for a month or so. "So, Sly," Sylvia spoke softly but being cut off by chimes and firework, "Happy New Year!" The room cheered (A/N: I know it's bleated but I've been busy so don't kill me!) Bentley caught Penelope off guard, by kissing her. Sly hugged Carmelita; trying not to hurt her he kissed her as well. Snow leaned over to Luke saying softly, "And it all started with his heart going out to hers."

A/N: The final installment of My Heart Goes Out. There will be a sequel, longer most likely. The main characters will probably be Sly, Carmelita, Murray, Bentley, Penelope, Snow, Luke, and some random characters taking on the events of Sly 3's ending. With Carmelita being reinstated, by Chief Rob. I'm not too sure yet but that is the defined plot line. Special thanks, Lily & Ellie Muller and the real Luke Farway.


End file.
